onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mira Mira no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Charlotte Brûlée }} The Mira Mira no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create multiple mirrors that reflect attacks or appearances, making the user a . It was eaten by Charlotte Brûlée. Etymology * means "mirror" in Japanese. Strengths and Weaknesses The foremost strength of the fruit is that it allows the user to create multiple mirrors in their own vicinity with their own hands. These mirrors can be used as a shield against enemy attacks, absorbing them and reflecting them back at the attacker, turning their own power against them. These mirrors can also be used as a portal into what appears to be a pocket dimension within the mirrors known as Mirro-World, with no apparent way back through, leaving their opponents trapped. The user can even break the mirrors the individuals are trapped in, further hindering any chance of escape. . The user is capable of entering and exiting the Mirro-World at will, gaining access to a house in the realm containing portals to all the mirrors in Whole Cake Island; this allows them to travel quickly and secretly through the island. The user can also transform themselves into mirror images of certain individuals, as seen when Brûlée not only made herself look completely identical to Luffy, but also imitate his actions completely. The user is also able to manipulate the target by initiating actions themselves, forcing the person they are reflecting to do the action as well. They can also use this effect on other beings, as Brûlée turned a bunch of animals into copies of Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Sanji, and Pudding to confuse Luffy. The ability to become someone's reflection does have some weaknesses, however. The user will look like the mirror image of the target, so their physical traits may not correctly match up, as shown when Brûlée mirrored Luffy and the scar under his eye was on the right side of her face instead of the left. As a reflection, the user is also forced to do and say anything the target does, which can compromise things they may do, although the user is also capable of doing the same to the target. It also seems like the user cannot differentiate between mirror images and the actual target once the spell is done, as Brûlée was not able to differentiate between Carrot and a frog. Also, even if the user shatters a mirror, it does not actually shatter the individuals trapped within it, leaving them unharmed. Anyone put inside the mirror realm is still free to move around inside it should the user not take direct action, giving them access to all the mirrors in Whole Cake Island. Additionally, when the user puts a mirror up to a target, it is possible for them to transform accidentally any nearby animal into a copy of the intended target due to the reflection of light from the mirror. The user will not be immediately aware of this, and such a mistake can then be used against them. Like many other Devil Fruits, at least some of the user's powers will deactivate upon the user being knocked unconscious, as the frog that was transformed into Carrot returns to normal after Brûlée is defeated (however, the Mirro-World remains intact). However, if the user is knocked unconscious, and one keeps contact with their body, they can travel in and out of the mirrors at will. Other than these things, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Brûlée's primary usage of this fruit's power is to misdirect and entrap her targets, whether in the form of counterattacks or preventing them from escaping. She also uses the Mirro-World to travel across Whole Cake Island in secret. Techniques * : Brûlée uses her mirror to stop an opponent's attack, which is then reflected back at them. * : Brûlée lets her opponent phase through her mirror, trapping them inside. Even if the mirror breaks, the trapped person remains trapped in the broken pieces, although they suffer no harm. Trivia *This fruit is similar to the Doa Doa no Mi, as both enable the user to access a parallel world. Those abilities gives the user a way to move undetected by traveling in that world. It also resembles the Yami Yami no Mi and the Numa Numa no Mi, as it lets the user trap people in a pocket dimension. *This fruit is also similar to the Mane Mane no Mi, as the user can copy the appearance of another person and presumably their voice as well. However, the user can also use the target's Devil Fruit abilities themselves, gains their clothing as well, and does not need to touch their target to mimic them. Conversely, though, they are limited to appearing as a reflection rather than a perfect clone. *This fruit power resemble the abilities of one of DC Comics' villains, Mirror Master, who uses his ability to travel through another "Mirror World" to commit his crimes. References Site Navigation es:Fruta Mira Mira ca:Mira Mira no Mi it:Mira Mira Category:Paramecia